The Best Of Luck
by Shadow Dragon
Summary: This is pretty short. (Short for me, anyway) It's a conversation between Ron and Harry in a public restroom. I can't say any more, because that spoils my fun. Please tell me what you think -- please!!


A/N: This is kinda short and I wrote this as a spontaneous fic. Don't ask, but when I wake up, I'm probably going to look at this and say, "What the heck was I thinking…?" Well, read it and tell me what you think of it. If it totally sucked, I want to know! If there's anything that can improve my writing, I want to know!! Please, tell me these things in a review!!

Disclaimer: All Standard Harry Potter Disclaimers Apply

Harry walked into the bathroom to see Ron standing at the sink, fidgeting with his bow tie. They were at a fancy restroom, so the bathrooms had hand-chiseled sinks with golden faucets and very nice facilities. "Hermione sent me out to check on you…" he began, but stopped when he saw Ron's face. He was biting his lip and his eyes were shut, his head down so that his chin was on his chest. "Ron?"

"I can't do it."

The words were soft, but they sounded like Ron had barely managed to get them past his throat. Harry peered at his friend cautiously. "What?" he finally asked.

"I can't do it," Ron repeated, lifting his head. "I can't do it. I just can't."

Harry had only seen his best friend like this once before and it had scared him. Now it was back, scaring him completely again. People rumored that Harry Potter, conquering hero of Lord Voldemort, was never fearless, but Harry would be the first to tell them that they were quite wrong. He was afraid for Ron and Hermione, who had been going out for two years now. They were going slowly for fear of upsetting their friendship, Harry knew.

"Can't do what?" he asked, nervous as to what the answer could be. 

Ron didn't answer immediately. Instead, he reached into the pocket of his dress jacket and thrust something at Harry. Harry took it and examined it. It was a ring case, slightly worn. Harry pried it open, noting that it was an old case, and peered at the ring inside. It was a shining golden band with one gemstone, shaped like a heart. "It's sapphire," Ron explained, staring down into the sink. "Hermione's favorite gemstone is the sapphire."

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Although it was obvious, Harry was in shock, so he couldn't help but state the obvious.

Ron nodded slowly. "I saved up for that ring for months. Hermione doesn't know, she doesn't have any idea what I'm planning…what I'm planning to do." He swallowed.

"Why are you so nervous then? You've been going out with her for two years," Harry pointed out. He was slightly puzzled as to Ron's behavior. Normally, Ron was the blunt kind of person. But he could be incredibly shy, too, Harry thought, remembering Ron's experience with Viktor Krum in their fourth year. "Don't tell me you're scared of our dear friend Hermione!"

"I'm not scared of her. I _know_ she'll probably say yes." Ron paused and continued staring at the sink. After about twenty seconds of silence, he pressed the cold water tap and washed his hands. The pause was awkward.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Harry finally asked.

Ron grabbed a paper towel and dried off his hands. He took the ring back before he answered. "The future."

Harry just gave him a blank look.

"I'm afraid of the future. Of living the married life. Will it work out? Where will we live? Hermione wants kids. I don't know if I'm ready for kids. My job is not going to support a full family!" When Ron turned to look at him, Harry saw a look of genuine fear on his best friend's face.

"There's always the possibility of finding a new job, Ron," Harry pointed out, his tone placating. "I could help you look for a new job. You could probably even get one being an Auror -- that pays pretty well."

"Harry, I don't mean any offense, but wouldn't that put me back in your shadow again?" Ron asked, not looking at him yet. Harry noticed that the brown paper towel had been crumpled into a very tight ball.

"Yes, it would." Harry sighed and mentally cursed the shadow. "I hate the shadow, too." The shadow had practically smothered Ron and both of them hated it with a vengeance. "Maybe someday when this Voldemort thing dies down that blasted shadow will go away."

"I suppose it's pointless to ask you to say 'You-know-who', isn't it?" Ron asked dryly.

"Look, Ron, I can't help you. I wish I could. Just let me ask you one thing. Do you love her?"

Ron blinked. "Yes, of course!"

"Then everything will work out." Harry turned and placed his hand on the door knob, preparing to leave.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry half-turned. "Yes?"

"I can't say anything more than thank-you." 

Ron looked very uncomfortable in his dress jacket and suit, his bright red hair standing out. Harry just grinned. "You don't have to thank me. Just get in there and propose. I'm going home. I've still got work to do on that case and I think I should give you two some privacy. Good night." 

He left the bathroom.

As he was driving home that night (he preferred the muggle car that he owned when going out to eat on nice occasions), he thought about all the times he and Ron and Hermione'd had together at Hogwarts and afterwards and wished his best friend the best of luck.


End file.
